Red Riding Hood's Family and Friends
by EvenSong
Summary: alright, this is a bunch of stories from about/by different people connnected to Red (i.e. her sisters) please R/R!
1. Scarlet and THE JEN

There was once a pretty girl, who lived in a quaint house on the edge of the Dark Forest. This little girl had two siblings: Red (younger sister) and Ruby (another younger sister). They lived with their mother and father, who both loved them dearly. One day, Mother said, "Scarlet, would you take this basket of pastries to Grandmother?" Scarlet happily nodded and replied, "Why yes, Mother-dearest. Would be glad to take these to Grandmother." Grandmother lived over the river and through the woods, so Scarlet was just a bit afraid to go to her, but she decided that her fear would have to wait. "Goodbye, Daughter!" Mother said as she waved her handkerchief in the soft morning light. "Stick to the path, and watch out for the wolf! And don't talk to strangers!" Scarlet just nodded and skipped along happily into the Dark Forest. "Wow," said Scarlet, "Look at all this food!" So once her mother was out of sight, Scarlet sat down on a log and ate most of the pastries. "Mmm." she said after a particularly loud belch, "That was good." Sated from her meal, she slept.  
  
#*#*#  
  
When she woke up, it was almost dark, and the woods were looking kind of scary. "Wow, these woods are looking kind of scary," Scarlet said in a moment of extreme inanity. "I better get to that old woman's house soon!" Scarlet jumped up and skipped along again, this time not quite so happily.  
  
#*#*#  
  
The Jen watched from her cave, following the delicious morsel with her red- rimmed eyes. Her meal came closer and closer.and she waited.and waited.and growled when the morsel stopped to have a meal from the basket she was carrying. The Jen hissed in rage when her morsel slept. When her lunch woke up, The Jen smiled hungrily. "Yum." She whispered. The Jen was something that Scarlet's mother had forgotten to warn her of. The Jen was a humanoid, but that was only in body. Nobody knew when The Jen had arrived, she just always had been; she ate one of the neighbors cows every so often, carried off a princess now and then, even started a few family feuds and wars and such- petty little things like that. All in all, The Jen was dangerous.  
  
#*#*#  
  
Scarlet skipped along, forgetting her fears as her greedy little mind (and stomach) remembered the meal she had just eaten.  
  
#*#*#  
  
The Jen watched.and waited.and then..  
  
#*#*#  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! It's a monster!!!!!" Scarlet had only time to say that much. She was gone in three bites. "Yummy." The Jen smiled, her fangs bloodied by her meal. Casually, she leaned against a tree and crunched on a femur. After she was done picking her teeth with a fibula, The Jen lumbered up the trail to Scarlet's house. The Jen knocked loudly on the door at Scarlet's house, trailing the gate to the garden behind her. "Yes?" Mother opened the door and looked up.and up.and up. "Who.what are you?" Her eyes got round and her breathing shallow. The Jen held up the basket and pointed to it. "Yummy!" She said happily, with a huge, spiky smile. Mother sighed and pointed to the empty space where the garden gate had been, "Would you put that back on your way out?" She shut the door and called for Her next daughter. "Red? Come her a moment, would you darling?" "Yes, Mother, here I am!" Red smiled happily at her Mother. "Darling, would you take this basket to Grandmother's please?" Mother kissed Red on the forehead and sent her off after The Jen had left. "Red darling, stick to the path, and watch out for the wolf! And don't talk to strangers! Watch out for The Jen!" Mother waved her handkerchief as Red left for Grandmother's.  
  
#*#*# A/N- Red actually made it over the river and through the woods, unlike her sister; she did not stop to eat. Her story is the one we know today. And Grandmother wondered why Red was late. 


	2. Ruby's MisAdventure

A/N: As you know, Red has two sisters, well had. Scarlet has been eaten, so there is only one sister left: Ruby. I think I'll let her tell this one.  
  
~~~  
  
My oldest sister had just been eaten, and my second sister had been sent on the same journey that Scarlet had failed on. I was a bit worried that I was next. When Red came back with the huntsman as her husband, I got just a wee bit jealous; well, maybe more than a wee bit. I was ready for my own adventure. Unfortunately, Mother wasn't ready to let me. I snuck out the back door. It was about noon. I decided to leave in the opposite direction that my sisters had.which took me back through the house and out the front door. Then I remembered that it would probably be smart to take some food with me. By the time I left, it was about five. I still managed to sneak out, however, which was probably just good luck anyway. Anyway, I would like to call my first night on the road a success.nut it wasn't. It rained. By morning I was thoroughly soaked. But I was an optimistic person. I skipped happily through the woods, wondering what kind of adventures awaited m. If only I had know what would await me. "Lunch!" I looked back wildly, where had that voice come from? "Lunch, here! Come here!" I began to run blindly.after I ran into a tree I opened my eyes. "Um, help?!" I whimpered in pure terror as the monster closed in on me. "I'll save you from this monster!" the voice came out of nowhere, and I was glad that someone had come to rescue me. There was a brief scuffle, in which the monster and my savior argued in primitive grunts and snorts. Finally, the monster shrugged diffidently and walked away. "Oh, thank you, my good sir! I don't know how I could ever repay." I looked at my savior, and my voice failed me. "Um." "You could start by giving me your name, sweet lady." His nose twitched sporadically, and his bushy eyebrows quirked up and down, matching the tic in his temple. He bowed gallantly, "I am Professor Wolfgang Lupine." "Uh." was my brilliant reply. "I'm Ruby." "Lady Ruby! What an exquisite gem of a name, pun intended, my dear." The professor smile toothily at me. "What say you came and join me for some tea?" "That would be lovely," I said graciously. And so we went to tea.  
  
~~~ When we got to his house, we had an absolutely delightful tea with crumpets. "Thank you very much sir," I said with as much dignity I could manage. "I appreciate your assistance and tea." The professor smiled happily. "Wonderful, my dear. Now, would you mind doing me a favor?" I felt obligated to him; he had, after all, saved my life. "Why, anything." "Good, good!" He clasped his hands together. "Wonderful. Come this way please." I got up and followed him; when he turned a corner, I followed his tail. "Um, if I may ask, what am I going to do?" I was slightly worried. "Why, you are going to be part of my experiment!" he said, as if I should have known all along. "What experiment?" "Why, to see what happens to the human body when pulled in different directions!" "Noooooo!" I screamed. "Why, you agreed!" the professor looked hurt. I didn't really care. I screamed as he strapped me on his rack, as he pulled on all the different levers and switches. Finally I screamed one last time and felt all of me being ripped apart. It felt like a severe case of being tickled. I started to giggle deliriously. Then I died. ~~~ A/N: (yes, a second one) I couldn't have done this without my super-cool friend Chrissy! Thanks a bunch :-P 


End file.
